iPod Shuffle Game: Bakugan Battle Brawlers Style
by obsessed-beyond-reason2001
Summary: Just a random game where you put your music player on shuffle and write short stories for each of ten songs. You only have the time of each song to write it in. You can write about whatever you want, though it would be wise to stay in the same fandom.


**A/N:** Okay peoples, this is an attempt to actually publish something for a change! Even if I don't think it counts as an actual story. Meanwhile, **I'm taking requests**. There should be more information on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is owned by someone else. Which should be common sense, because you can't completely own anything that is completely owned by someone else.

**Rules:**

I. You must turn your iPod on shuffle. 

II. You must write a short thing for each of ten songs, in the time of that song, and no skipping a song!

III. You must stay within the same fandom. Why go outside it when it'll confuse the readers?

* * *

><p><strong>I. "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls<strong>

"I can't believe this." Dan said, staring at Runo. "We've been together so long. I loved you since I met you; I've wanted to be with you since I first saw you. What happened to our promises of forever?"

Runo looked back, still wrapped in Volt's arms. "Forever is over, Dan."

"So you're tired of me?" Dan felt his eyes fill with tears. "Is this why you've been picking fights with me so often lately? Because what we had didn't mean a thing to you, obviously! Stay away from me, because I never want to see your lying, cheating face ever again!"

**II. "Forever & Always" by Taylor Swift**

"Ren, why? Why would you do this?" Marucho asked, his eyes filled with tears. "I thought we were friends!"

"I'm sorry, Marucho, but my people need me!"

"You said we would be best friends forever! Did I ever even truly know you? Did you forget everything we've been through?"

"I know I said forever and always, Marucho. It wasn't supposed to be personal. I treasured our friendship, too. But it's over now. Forever doesn't last too long." And with that, Ren walked away as Marucho collapsed into tears.

**III. "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder**

"Mira? Why are you calling?" Dan asked quietly. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, Dan, I just had to hear your voice again," Mira replied. "I know we're with different people now, but..."

"I know. I dreamt of you, too. Does Ace know you're talking to me?"

"No, he thinks I'm calling Keith, and he can't hear me. What about Runo?"

"Nope, she's asleep in the next room. I know it's hard to say goodbye, Mira, but..."

"I know. Just hearing your voice makes it hard to be faithful for me, as well. I'm sorry."

"Goodbye, Mira. I love you."

"Bye Dan. I love you too."

**IV. "Naturally" by Selena Gomez & The Scene**

Shun looked at Dan in silent amazement. "I wish I could express myself so freely."

"What do you mean, Shun?"

"You always seem so natural. You're always so free. I've never been able to feel that free."

"Then try, Shun."

"Okay," Shun whispered. He leaned over suddenly and kissed Dan. When they broke apart, he smiled. "I love you, Daniel Kuso. You're the thunder to my lightning."

"I love you too, Shun Kazami."

**V. "Mamma Mia" by ABBA**

Runo started as the front door slammed. "Dan? I thought you weren't coming back!" Just the sight of him made her forget everything about their latest fight.

He smiled. "You know I can never keep away from you that long, babe."

She smiled and nodded. "Our love is too strong. Even if I hate it when you have to leave, even if it is for the 'greater good of the universe,' bye-bye doesn't mean forever."

"I love you, Runo. You're the only one for me."

"I love you, too, Dan. You're the love of my life." And with that, they kissed.

**VI. "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson**

"Shadow, why?" Mylene whispered. She watched the letter he left for her go up in flames. "Why did you cheat on me? Why wasn't I good enough for you?"

Years later, when Mylene was a famous singer, she walked by someone she didn't recognize at first. Someone who had his arms wrapped around another lady. She gasped when she recognized him, then laughed as she walked up to him, smirking. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old lover, Shadow Probe."

He gasped when he saw her, and his mistress, now his wife, asked, "Who are you?"

"Ignorance is bliss, they say. I hope karma comes back to bite you, Shadow, because I'm fine without you.

**VII. "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias**

"Mylene, wait." She turned at the sound of his voice, and they stood outside of her room.

"What do you want, Shadow?" she snapped, like she always did.

"I just wanted to know... Why do you always turn away from me? Just give me one chance."

"Why should I?"

"I know I'm in too deep, but you take my breath away every time I see you, Mylene. I can't help but fall for you. Give me one chance, and I can prove to you that I can be your hero. I want to kiss away your pain, and I want to stand by you, to stand with you, forever."

He leaned in and kissed her. When they broke apart, Mylene whispered dazedly, "Okay, Shadow. I'll give you a chance."

**VIII. "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne**

Alone in his room, Keith couldn't help but think of Gus. "Gus... I always wanted to be alone. I never thought I'd need anyone. Why did you have to prove me wrong? I never even realized it until you were gone. And now that you're back, I can't even work up the courage to tell you how I feel." He noticed a picture of the two of them sitting on his dresser. "Now, every time you walk away, I count the steps that you take, wondering if you'll ever come back to me. I feel like we're made for each other, and I can hardly breathe when you're not around."

Gus, from behind him, said, "I feel the same, Keith." And then, before Keith could get over the surprise, he kissed him.

**IX. "Does Your Mother Know" by ABBA**

Ren smirked as he walked into the club. Even if humans were crazy, they had some good ideas, like these dance clubs. And he was an expert at dancing, because to him, it was addictive. From across the room tonight, though, he saw a face he never thought to see here. He smirked as he walked up to her. "Hi, Maya."

Maya turned, almost losing her balance in the process. "Ren!" She looked Ren over, taking in his outfit, which was meant to be seductive. "Are you trying to seduce people?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"Yes." Maya whispered, her eyes clouding over with lust. "Come with me, and I'll show you just how well it's working." Maya took his hand to lead him to the bedrooms that the club offered.

**X. "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne**

Shun saw Dan and Runo on their date. Smirking, he walked up to them. "Really, Dan, you couldn't think of anyone better to go out with? You and I both know that you can do better."

Dan blushed and looked away as Shun invaded his personal space. Meanwhile, Runo screamed, "Keep your hands off of my boyfriend!"

"Oh please, you are so whatever. He can do so much better." Runo was dragged away by Alice and Julie. "And Dan, don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me. In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can do it better than she can. There's no one like me, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, so what the hell were you thinking? I know that you like me, and I want to take her place."

Shun kissed Dan, and when he let him go, Dan said, "Then let's get together now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, notes that are sorely needed for some of them:

**I.** Yes, Runo is cheating on Dan with Volt. And no, I couldn't think of anyone better.

**II.** You can choose whether this is friendship or romance. I have no idea.

**III.** In which Dan and Mira are old flames, and Mira is now with Ace and Dan is now with Runo. And cell phones can call from Vestal to Earth and vice versa.

**IV.** Yes, this is Shun x Dan. And yes, I will hurt anyone who disagrees with me that it is a cute pairing, so if you disagree, then don't say it.

**V.** In which Dan and Runo are off-again on-again lovers, and she doesn't want him to save the universe.

**VI.** Yes, there is a time skip, yes, Shadow cheated on Mylene, and no, I couldn't think of someone he would cheat on her with.

**VII.** Yes, this is a direct opposite of number six, and yes, Shadow is being uncharacteristically romantic.

**VIII.** Yes, this takes place after the New Vestroia Arc. And yes, Gus just randomly walks in on Keith. And now I'm wondering if, in the canon-verse, Gus will start calling him, 'Master Keith.' Lol.

**IX.** My imagination is saying to imagine that Marucho is actually a girl in disguise and her name is actually Maya and Maya is actually almost as tall as Ren and Ren can actually look seductive and he can also like dancing and dancing can be addictive and I never knew I could make such a long run-on sentence.

**X.** You really need to listen to this song/see the music video in order to fully get what's going down.

And we're done! I actually finished another 'story.' By the way, I've only watched up to episode 17 of season 3, which is 'Gundalian Invaders.' I'm going back to watch more episodes now.

Love,

obsessed-beyond-reason2001

P.S. Yes, I'm ending this like a letter.


End file.
